Fara Phoenix
Fara Phoenix is a Star Fox character created by Benimaru Itoh for his comic series that was published in the video game magazine "Nintendo Power." About her Fara is an anthropormorphic tan fennec fox with green eyes, and she is the daughter of Victor Roger Phoenix, the prime minister of Corneria. Fara is a great pilot has been flying since she was a kit and for those reasons, she was assigned as a chief test pilot for the new arwings. She isn't an official member of the Star Fox team, but is more like an ally who does help them out when she can, and flies a highly unusual black and pink prototype arwing starfighter known as the Ashbird, it has hyper boosters, is capable of shooting a pillar of flame to fry away competition, and can actually mend any minor damage it has recieved with thermal energy and experimental regeneration techniques because it has built-in nanotechnology. Fara's experience rivals and even surpasses Bill's air-skills, but don't let her rich heritage fool you; she's still eager to plunge headfirst into the fray, and to keep her identity safe, she also assumes the surname "Reinard" when on missions. She is caring, loyal, has a bond with Fox, always sticks with him, and cheers him on when a mission is completed. However, she is slightly cocky when it comes to flying, always ready for a new mission, and doesn't know when to back off, which can get her into trouble. Fara looks a lot like Fox's mother, Vixy, which might explain some of Fox's attraction to her, and she once wore Vixy's dress after Fox convinced her to try it on. She and Fox date on and off but, so far nothing serious has come out of it. Fara's hobbies include fighting in her arwing, flirting, acting innocent, and playing around with young boyish hearts, and she dislikes things such as sadness, losing, getting in fights with friends, and frowns. After hanging out with the team, fighting a little with them, being mistaken for various people, and getting close to Fox, Fara learned a lot of Fox's secrets and things not many people know about the team. Her anger is personified when she's highly unstable, prone to PMS, and anyone who dares insult her had better have really good life insurance. During interviews, Fara can usually be seen talking into a phone ordering large pizza pies with everything on it, including pepperoni and extra cheese, with an order of garlic bread or a small order of garlic knots. The interviewer will run in slow motion and grab the phone out of Fara's paws and say "Nooooo! That costs money. I'm cheap. If it ain't free then I've never heard of it." The gallery of pictures Fara Phoenix by Corneriette Priyme.png|Fara Phoenix by Corneriette Priyme Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix by Katt Monroe.png|Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix by Katt Monroe Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix by Vixette Fulvian.png|Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix by Vixette Fulvian Fara Phoenix by icha-icha.png|Fara Phoenix drawn by icha-icha Fara Phoenix by supercrazzy.png|Fara Phoenix drawn by supercrazzy Fara Phoenix 2 by Katt Monroe.png|another picture of Fara Phoenix drawn by Katt Monroe Fara Phoenix by Katt Monroe.png|Fara Phoenix drawn by Katt Monroe Fara Phoenix by vixvargas.png|Fara Phoenix drawn by vixvargas Fara in Vixy's dress.png Fara Phoenix and a lizard.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Star Fox characters